


Two For One

by titaniumsansa



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Mentors, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Pride 2017, Snaibselpride2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Artemis didn't think that when she became Green Arrow's protege that she'd get two mentors. Snaibsel with a focus on Artemis's relationship with Green Arrow and Black Canary. Oneshot.





	Two For One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



Artemis is aware that she’s Green Arrow’s sidekick because she can shoot and they needed someone to see if she really wants to be a superhero. There’s a few things that Artemis adjusts to when she and Green start training. He starts slow, she knows he doesn’t want this to blow up in his face and she wants to tell him she’s nothing like her dad, but she doesn’t want to admit her worry. That’s weak and she doesn’t want to seem weak to him. She just needs to prove she’s a good kid, that she really does want to run around Star City in green with him.

Another thing she gets used to is seeing Black Canary. Black Canary is _cool_. While Green makes her shoot from weird angles and try different arrows, Canary talks. Sometimes she teaches Artemis to fight, different moves and styles that Artemis doesn’t know, but they usually talk.

It takes a while for all three of them to get used to each other. Eventually, Green tells her about the Team and asks if she wants to join. It’s not exactly what she thought would happen when she signed on to be his sidekick. It makes sense, she hasn’t seen much of the other sidekicks on the news-they’re busy with their junior Justice League.

“Canary’s involved with training them,” Green says. Artemis bites her lip. They’re still getting to know each other but Artemis likes to think she knows him well enough to know what he’s doing. She looks up to Black Canary, having a familiar face with a new set of people might convince her to join them. They’ll still patrol in Star City together sometimes, and Artemis probably should make friends that are her age.

* * *

 

The Team is nice once they go on enough missions together. Artemis doesn’t really quite connect to any of them immediately, but she tries. It’s a little different when Zatanna Zatara joins them for a mission or two. Zatanna’s different, and Artemis doesn’t quite know what it is. She’ll see Dinah and Oliver soon enough though, she’ll ask one of them then.

“Oliver’s tied up with League stuff. Do you still wanna patrol in Star City?” Dinah asks, seeing Artemis frown for a few seconds.

“Patrol with you?” Artemis asks, hope evident in her voice.

“If you want,” Dinah replies, smiling when Artemis nods.

“I’d love to,” Artemis says without any hesitation.

* * *

 

“Hey, do you have a second to talk about stuff?” Artemis asks when they get back to the Quiver. The computer screens glow and some of the tech has blinking lights Artemis usually finds distracting, but not tonight. Tonight she’s distracted with something else and she’s hoping Dinah can help.

“What kind of stuff?” Dinah asks as Artemis takes her mask off.

“I had a crush on a boy last year. And right now I have a crush on-I think I’ve got a crush on a girl,” Artemis admits after a long minute. She looks at her hands instead of Dinah.

“That’s perfectly normal, Artemis,” Dinah says, waiting for her to look up.

“Really? I can like both? I don’t have to pick?” Artemis asks. Dinah shakes her head.

“I like both too. I have for years. You’re young and later you might decide you like just boys or just girls, or you might still like both. Or anyone, regardless of gender,” Dinah says sagely and Artemis stares at her for a moment, before she hugs Dinah, arms wrapping around her.

“Thank you,” Artemis says and Dinah nods.

“I’m always here if you need anything,” Dinah promises. Artemis plans to hold her to that.

* * *

 

While she’s technically Green Arrow’s sidekick, Artemis finds herself asking Dinah for advice and trying to emulate her.

“I got her the perfect Christmas gift,” Dinah tells Oliver as they watch the Team spar.

“I guess the kid got two for one on mentors,” Oliver says.

“Yeah, they were on sale,” a familiar voice says and he almost jumps. Dinah laughs and gives Artemis a high five.

“Seriously, we need to put a bell on you. I didn’t even hear you that time,” Oliver says.

“That’s because you were looking at Canary,” Artemis teases. Dinah grins at her, they both know that’s true.

* * *

 

“I need your help,” Artemis declares, walking into the Quiver with what Oliver thinks is a serious look on her face. It’s always hard to tell with masks, except with Batman- that dude’s always serious, he thinks.

“What is it?” Dinah asks, looking up from the arrows she’s looking at.

“I need help. I got a date. But I don’t know what to do with a date. Or where to go or what to do,” Artemis says and her mentors relax.

“Is it with that girl you’ve been crushing on from the Team?” Dinah asks and Artemis smiles and nods, it’s so easy to do around them.

“I got a date with Zatanna, and I need your help. You two are good at dating right? You’re dating right now, so I mean I’d hope you are,” Artemis says and Oliver laughs. Dinah goes straight into ideas for first dates and advice.

* * *

 

 _How’d it go?_ Dinah texts her.

 _It went great, I think there might be a second date._ Artemis replies.

 _That’s awesome. Need any help?_ Dinah asks.

 _Not sure. I’ll text you after we get back from the mission, gotta go_ Artemis texts her and leaves her phone in her locker. Zatanna waits for her.

“Everything okay?” Zatanna asks.

“Everything’s great,” Artemis says.


End file.
